Illusions
by xxcrazybarbiexx
Summary: A new girl comes into town catching an eye of a certin vampire hunter named Patrick Stump. But when he's not himself his friends just think he's in love while his sister think she's connected to their worst enemy William Beckett.
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: So I'm uploading my story I've been writing for a while...read and enjoy

**DISCLAMIER: I OWN NOTHING OF FALL OUT BOY EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS**

* * *

Sitting in an airport while it stormed hard outside waiting for my brother and to come pick me up was boring along with my social worker who was extremely old and smelled like smoke and vanilla.

I'm guessing I should fill you in on what's been going on for the past few days until now.

One night about two weeks ago I was in my bedroom doing my homework while listening to the rain and thunder. This was around nine when my parents come home from work after they would leave me home alone. But when they didn't show up there was a call coming from the kitchen as I raced to get it while I started to fear for the worse.

"Hello?" I asked while trying to sound normal as possible.

_"Hi honey is this Hailey Stump?" _Asked a woman sweetly.

"Yeah." I said.

_"Oh dear, honey your parents were in a tragic car accident. They were hit my another car the police say it was by a drunk driver." _

I didn't know what to do or where to turn.

_"Dear we are sorry to say but your father passed away about an hour ago. Your mother is doing ok; the doctors are doing everything they can to keep her alive. She said that she wanted to talk to you and only you. Do you have a ride to the hospital where they're staying?" _Asked the woman.

"Yeah I'll be there in a few minutes." I hung up the phone as I ran to slip a pair of shoes on then a jacket. I ran out the door and litterly ran to the hospital that was only a few miles away from my house. I was a good runner so I went there in about ten minutes flat while I ran into the waiting room.

"How can I help you?" A woman who obviously was the receptionist asked me.

"Hi I'm here visiting two patients that were recently checked in under the names of Zachary and Helen Stump."

"Ah you must be the daughter, Helen was asking for you. And I'm sorry for your father. She's in room fivity six it's on the top floor." She said while handing me a visitor pass.

I flashed a smile as I ran to the elevator and pressed the up button about six times until it closed. I waited until it stopped with an annoying ding and the doors opened as I started to look for the room until I finally found it at the end of the hall.

I walked into the room seeing my mom in her bed with her face all scratched up and bruised. "Hailey." She managed to say. "Mom." I said while going over to her. "Honey I need to talk to you." She whispered while I saw a tear come down her check. "What is it mom?" I asked while holding her hand. "If you go into my bag I have an early birthday present for you."

I looked over to see her bag was on a chair across the room. I got up and went over to it and dugged through it as I found a small box. "Open it." I did as I was told to see an antique key on a gold chain with two rings on them as I found out they were my parents.

"Mom," I said while I started to cry. "Honey that's something special that has been passed down to every woman in our family for ages. And since you seemed to be very special to me I gave it to you instead of Taylor." She said quietly. "Then what are the rings for?" I asked. "I thought it looked good together."

I laughed a bit as I looked over at her, her eye lids began to close as the heart monitor slowed down. "Mom, please don't die on me!" I screamed. "I love you." She whispered.

Now can you see what I'm coming from? But regarding the whole situation of my brother and sister taking me into custody…well that's a different story.

"Hailey your brother and sister are here." Said the social worker as she shook my knee breaking me from my thoughts. I looked up to see my brother Patrick talking to my sister Taylor.

Patrick was twenty two and a typical sweet and innocent guy with a killer voice. He was somewhat short with strawberry blond hair (that he inherited from our dad's side) that he always covered up with a hat for some odd reason.

My sister Taylor was nineteen and a typical modeling looking girl who had the attudie of a diva on crack. She was skinny with long blonde hair that stopped over her chest and blue eyes.

For me I was totally opposite of my two other siblings. I was fifteen and of course was extremely short while I was small weighing around one hundred and three pounds (to be exact), I was just a typical music freak with just a pinch of brat stuck in me. I had short dark blonde hair that was in layers and had a pinch of dull red in them with blue eyes.

"Hailey!" Screamed Patrick as he healed out his arms smiling. I smiled back as I ran up to him giving him a hug as Taylor joined us. "I can't believe your doing this." I said while breaking apart from them. "We didn't want you to get separated from us and I have extra space at my place." Said Taylor. "Wait, you have your own place?" I said laughing. "Yup now come on the snow is getting worse and we need to get you settled in."

We walked off as a family minus our parents at least.

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Rate and message please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here is chapter 2 and x.songbird.x thank your for reviewing : )

**DISCLAMIER: **I OWN NOTHING OF FALL OUT BOY EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTERS

* * *

When we got out of the airport and into a black car with only Taylor, she automatically put in my ipod and started to blare "Son of a gun" by Search the city. "I feel just at home." I joked while looking out the window.

The rain started to come down harder and crack of thunder along with a streak of lighting. "Damn, it's been so hot it's been storming like hell." She said while looking out the window too.

It was quiet for the rest of the car ride until we pulled up to what it looked like an apartment building. "Ok we're here." She said while stopping the car and turning it off. She handed me a black umbrella from the backseat as I opened the car door and the umbrella to stop the rain from coming down on me. I walked out of the car and made it to the trunk to get most of my bags. Taylor was right behind me carrying her keys.

"You can just grab some of the ones that are light or things that you really want. Patrick and his friends are coming over to hang for some odd reason. And since they're coming we might as well put them to work!" She said in a high squeak voice.

"What is your problem?" I asked laughing.

"N-n-nothing!" She said laughing while stuttering.

I narrowed by eyebrows and gave her a look of pity. "It's a guy isn't it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked while shutting the trunk and walking up to the sidewalk.

"You always get this way when you had a crush a guy. Remember that one time with that guy with Greg, you had him over for dinner and you kept twitching or laughing for no apparent reason? And mom thought you were having a seizure! Good times." I said laughing and carrying my bag to the sidewalk.

She pulled out another pair of keys and started to walk toward a crappy pair of stairs while I examined the ancient looking building. "This is where you live?" I asked surprised. _So far from her Hollywood dreams_ I thought.

"Hailey come on!" Taylor yelled very loudly from the top of the stairs while cutting me from my thoughts. I walked to the steps until I felt someone watching me. I turned my head a bit to see a shadow of a person coming from the corner. I was feeling a bit curious so I quietly put down my bag and started to tip toe to the wall.

_"Are you sure she's alone? Not one of those jackasses to ruin this plan like last time?" _I heard like a man's voice ask.

_"No-but she has some other girl with her that looks harmless and-" _Said another man who had a bit more caring in his voice than the other man's.

_"Look Ryan, if she's not alone than we can't do the freaking job! That's what Will-" _

The first guy stopped as it became quiet only hearing the pounding of my racing heart beat from nervousness. _"Boo." _I heard the first man whisper in my ear as I felt someone's warm breathing coming down my neck. A hand was around my mouth to keep me from screaming without me knowing. I tried to get free from the grip by taking my hands and pulling on the man's hand but it was useless.

It was finally let go as I was pushed into the wall while I came face to face with the two men. The first one that had to be my attacker was tall and fairly skinny wearing an expensive suit along with a weird looking round hat that I think was called a derby hat that was covering his short dark brown hair. The second guy was also the same height and skinny while he was wearing the same exact outfit but he had lighter brown hair.

"Hey little girl what are you doing out so late?" The first man cooed at me.

Wait? He just cooed at me…like a little baby…jackass.

"For your information I'm not a little girl, I'm 15." I said in a confident but shaky tone.

The first man just laughed and inhaled for a moment and then exhaled. "You're nervous and scared. I can hear your heart beating faster by the moment and your blood is oh so warm."

My eyes winded as what he just said, this ment he was a….

"Vampire, shit." I mumbled.

The first man just laughed while he whispered something into the second man. He was off while leaving me alone with the first guy.

"You know what I do to girls your age?" He asked smirking.

"Um, let us go and let us live our lives?" I asked in a sweet tone.

He just laughed and then grabbed my neck pulling me up to his level. "Don't play with me; I could kill you right now which is what I'm going to do." He hissed at me. He moved his hand over a bit to leave a bit of bare flesh open as he smiled fully showing off a pair of long fangs. I started to scream and kick him until I felt him squeeze harder on my neck cutting off my breathing.

"Shut up." He hissed again.

I felt myself officially stop breathing as he grip became tighter. "Brendon let her go." I heard some other voice say. I couldn't see who it was because my eyes were closed as I felt myself being dropped and my head hit the pavement. "I'll see you soon Petey." Said the first man that was named Brendon.

It was officially quiet and I couldn't take it anymore so I blacked out.

* * *

Love it?

Hate it?

R & R or...I'll make cute little Ryan Ross cry some how!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yes people another update and x.songbird.x i'm happy that you like my character (her personality will show more in this chapter). Well enjoy peeps!

**DISCLAMIER: **I OWN NOTHING OF FALL OUT BOY EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS

* * *

When I woke up my neck felt extremely sore along with the rest of my body. But something in my brain told me that I wasn't outside anymore or in my wet clothes. I was in a pitch-black room on a comphay bed with a blanket over me while I felt that I was wearing a pair of sweat pants, a tank top, and a hoodie.

_"She can't stay here its too dangerous." _I heard the sound of someone's voice yell like Patrick's.

_"Why not? She has no other place to go and we're not putting her into foster care." _Again another voice that sounded like Taylor's.

_"I didn't say we should put her into foster care I'm saying we should try to keep her away from down town and where they're been a lot of vampire activity." _Said Patrick.

Wait vampires? I was in a town filled with undead blood sucking vampires?!

_"Please Patrick every single part of this town is filled with gangs of vampires, there's no way to escape it. You guys put her into this hell and she's got to face it." _Another voice chimed in that sounded like the one from earlier before I passed out.

_"Pete why are you so Mr. Negative all the time?" _Asked Taylor.

_"Ow-and how would you feel if you got turned into a vampire when you didn't want to?" _The voice said.

The talking stopped as I pulled myself fully out of the bed and swung my feet over it. But I was too clumsy and fell face first onto the ground making a huge thumping noise. The door opened as on que to see Patrick who while trying not to laugh and Taylor looking at me.

"Are you ok?" She asked while coming over to me and helping me up.

"I'm fine." I said.

She smiled at me then turned towards the door while pulling me along to the hallway. The house looked a lot better than the inside did, it was cozy.

The to make it anymore annoying she pulled me to the living room and put me on the couch. "I want to take a look at those bruises." She said while sitting next to me. She lifted up my chin with two fingers and examined my neck for a second until she winced.

"They look pretty bad don't they?" She asked.

"Yeah full on hand marks must be pretty embarrassing." Said the guy named Pete.

"Peter knock it off! You're not helping my little sister!"

I got a better look at him, he was tall and skinny, short dark brown hair, and hazel eyes along with eyeliner.

Pete just started laughing which caused to open his mouth, which relieved something I didn't like. "Fangs? He's one of them!" I screamed while pointing at him. "Excuse me? If it wasn't for me you would be dead!" He said in the same voice as mine. "Well it takes one to know one." I mumbled while crossing my arms.

The room became quiet until Patrick came in while looking at Pete and me. "What just happened?" He asked confused. "Well-" I started to explain the situation until the undead jackass butted in. "Your sister is a complete brat! She didn't appreciate of me saving her life from Brendon."

I stood there mouth open, _that guy is going down with a fight_ I thought.

_Try me princess said another voice which sounded like undead jackasse's_

"Patrick! The undead jackass read my mind!" I yelled while pointing my finger at him.

"For crist sake, Hailey go to your room and get some sleep. Pete stop reading my little sister's mind and go home!" Said Patrick annoyed.

Pete smiled while I came up to him from his backside and hit him hard with one of the pillows making him fall to the ground. "Goodnight undead jackass." I said smiling. "You little-" He mumbled but I cut him off. "What?" I asked while smirking. He just got up from the floor not saying anything and walked out of the apartment slamming the door shut.

"Great you just pissed off a vampire." Said Taylor.

"It's what I do best!" I said giggling a bit while I made my way to my bedroom and closing the door. I made my way to the bed, snuggled into the sheets, and closed my eyes then falling asleep.

* * *

Love it?

Hate it?

R&R people or else...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So it's only been a few days since I updated but I finally made a chapter! And thank you x.songbird.x for reviewing : )

**DISCLAMIER: **I OWN NOTHING OF FALL OUT BOY EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTERS

* * *

It's been almost a week since I moved in with Taylor and everything seemed to be going fine. I met more of Patrick's friends, one of them was named Joe who had a semi huge fro and had the nickname Joefro along with a crazy attitude. And another guy named Andy who was the same as Joe and he was vegan. On the other hand with Pete, I was probley on his list of people to kill. I constantly would annoy him like just ask random questions or throw things at him when he was over at the house.

"Hailey come on!"

I heard Taylor scream my name from the living room, as I was still getting ready. I was wearing a red tank top with small white polka dots, a pair of dull dark skinny jeans, and a pair of black flats. Her and I were going to Patrick's house for the first time (well for me anyway) for dinner there to explain something very big.

"HAILEY!"

I rolled my eyes while putting on my key necklace as I always wore and looked at myself one time then heading out of the bedroom. "Finally." She mumbled while I walked into the living room as she opened the front door and walked out with me behind her.

We got into the car and drove off for a while until we stopped at an abandoned area with a huge brick building that was falling apart a bit. "This is where Patrick lives?" I asked surprised with eyebrows up. "Yup." She just said as she got out of the car. I got out too while she was way ahead of me so I had to run up to her. She stopped at a huge metal door while she knocked once and it opened to see Pete. "Patrick your sisters are here!" He shouted really loudly that I thought he would break my eardrum.

"Ow." I mumbled while walking in and kicking Pete in the shin when Taylor was out of view. "OUCH! You little-" I cut him off while shaking my head disapproving while going into the rest of the house looking around. It seemed a bit like a hideout you would see in a movie with a bunch of guys; a raddy couch a small tv with a bunch of game systems, a small space for a kitchen and dining room, there was a desk with a small tv and a notebook, and a small counter filled with stuff like bottles and a blender.

"Hailey Come on!" I heard Taylor yell my name.

I rolled my eyes and walked inside to what it looked like the living room as I saw Patrick and Taylor sitting together with no one else in the room. I sat down at a near chair while they both started to mumble something until Patrick cleared his throat. "Hailey we need to discuss something important with you." He said sternly.

Oh no he ment business.

"What?" I asked. "Well you see do you remember a week ago when you were attacked?" Asked Taylor. "Duh I still have the freakin hand marks on my neck." I said while pointing to it. "And you obviously know that man who attacked you was a real vampire right?" She asked again. "Is everyone doing crack or something?" I asked laughing. "Hailey we're being serious that vampire belongs to a big gang that is stronger than us." Patrick said.

Ok I was confused at this moment...so vampires are real and that crazy guy that almost tried to kill me belongs to a gang.

__

The gang is known as the dandies

I heard someone say in my head.__

Who the hell is this and who are the dandies? They sound gay

I thought back.__

It's me Pete and the dandies are a powerful group of vampires the one that tried to kill you is named Brendon Urie he's the henchman to the big bad Beckett

Thought Pete to me.__

Why are you talking to me in my head/being nice to me after what I did to you

I thought.

"Hailey are you listening?" I heard Patrick ask.

"So you're trying to say this powerful gang is named the dandies, who by the way the name sounds terribly gay, and the guy who tried to kill me is named Brendon Urie?" I asked while using the information Pete gave me.

"Yeah and the guys and me besides Taylor are vampire hunters." He said a bit confused.

__

I didn't get my answer vampire boy

I thought waiting for Pete's response__

It's a once in a while opportunity and its ended right now He hissed.

"Bastard." I mumbled while putting up my elbow and resting my head on it.

* * *

Love it?

Hate it?

Please read and review to make me feel happy!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I am a trillion times sorry for not updating in like forever! I've been busy helping my mom by taking care of her (she has pink eye and is being lazy/whiny ass) so since no one in my family is helpful I've been cleaning up after everyone and all of that stuff. But enough with my constant rambling, I got two reviews yay me! Thank you BananaBabe and sportchic95 for reviewing! Now time for the new chapter whoo!

BTW: Ella is the new character who is oviously going to be a big character, you will learn more about her in the chapter and the plot will now unfold too!

**DISCLAMIER: **I OWN NOTHING OF FALL OUT BOY EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTERS

* * *

**Ella's P.O.V."William I can't do it."**

I was standing in front of fiancée debating with him over some plan he was planning with his fellow gang members. "Ella please it's only for a while just until you have him hooked." William said while getting up from his seat and wrapping his arms around my waist. "But why me?" I asked looking him in the eyes. "Because you're irrespirable." He said smirking and tucking a piece of brown hair out of my face. "Aw, but we're engaged to be married. What if something blows it?" I asked. "Like what?" He asked eyeing me.

I rolled my eyes pulling away from him and walking to the lit fire, I had no choice. "Fine I'll do it, but I'm not kissing or having sex with this guy." I said pointing my finger at him. "Don't worry, just get him in a daze and your job is done." He said.

I smiled standing on my tippy toes kissing him lightly on the lips and pulling away. "Baby don't tease me." He moaned while picking me up bridal style. "William I swear," I said between giggles. "You are the most hoarest vampire I have ever met." He smiled while he started to kiss and nibble on my neck but not biting it.

Him and I made a deal that he would change me into a vampire after the whole job was done and we were married.

"William stop I have to get ready." I said pulling away.

He put me down as I walked to the bathroom and started the shower. I made sure the water was just right and stripped off my clothes getting into the nice and warm shower. I washed my hair and body smelling the sweet scent of strawberries. I shut off the water getting out of the bathtub and wrapping myself into a soft towel.

"Ella come here." I heard William yell.

I rolled my eyes walking into the bedroom and then to the closet looking for something to wear.

"What?" I asked.

"I decided we should let you stay at your place until this is over with and make contact for a while."

I looked at him surprised. "What?"

"It's just for a while and I'll be checking up on you once an a while."

I rolled my eyes again grabbing a white t shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and my personal stuff while storming off to the bathroom.

* * *

**(Still Ella's P.O.V)**

I was standing in front of my apartment in the heart of the city while I had my suitcases filled with clothes and other random things I had at the Dandies' mansion. I walked up to the steps looking for the keys in my pocket; I found them and put them in the lock. The door opened to see it was dark of course as I walked back down to grab my bags. Each one was heavy as I hauled one up at a time until they were all placed on the ground.

I kicked the door shut and then locked it then looking at my old apartment soaking in the old memories I had in here. But my concentration was cut off when I felt something cover my eyes like a pair of hands.

"Guess who?" The voice asked.

"Ryan knock it off." I said smiling.

The hands disappeared as he walked to me smiling with a toothy grin too. Ryan was one of William's henchman's and my best friend for the longest time. He was the nice vampire and didn't really hurt people unless he was forced to then regretted it.

"William sent me to live with you for this little mission." He said while inspecting a picture of me and my old friend.

"Ok but I only have one bedroom which means your sleeping on the couch." I said picking up my bags.

"Don't worry; I sleep during the day and you doing the night. It works out perfect." He said smiling again.

"Whatever, can you help me with my bags and put them in my bedroom."

After about a half n' hour I finally got re settled into my apartment and Ryan had sat me down on the couch to discuss my little mission.

Love it?

Hate it?

Please review and you get to know what is going to be her plan!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Another update people! Thank you x.songbird.x and GreenEmoNinja for reviewing! Now om to the story which is still in Ella's P.O.V. than it's going to switch to Hailey's.

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING OF FALL OUT BOY EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTERS!

* * *

**Ella's P.O.V.**

"So what does William have planned out for me?" I asked kicking my feet up on the coffe table.

"Didn't he alreadly tell you?" He asked.

"Yeah but I wanna hear more about this Patrick Stump guy, he sounds like a nice guy." I said.

"Well he's a vampire hunter for start," I looked over at Ryan giving him the death glare.

"What? William didn't tell me that! Is that good?" I asked.

"He's not really a hunter, he's more the nerdy technical one out of his friends."

I rolled my eyes and spoke again, "Whatever, so what are his friends like?"

"Well there's one of them by the name of Joe Trohman, he's good with weapons and fighting. Um...Andy Hurley also like Joe Trohman but sometimes gets put as bait to lurll vampires. And then you have the worst of them all, Pete Wentz. He's a vampire too and was changed by William. Other vampires are acutally scared of him because he's so powerful and people think even more powerful than William."

Hm, if I had to get these guys on my side I would have to do something that would make me like them or even pretend to put myself in danger. "Hey Ryan can I ask you a question?" I asked in a sweet tone.

"Sure." Clueless idiot.

"I was thinking since I need to get this Patrick guy in a trance maybe I should get to know him and his friends better." I said.

"What? Now way-" I cut him off.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," I said shocked.

"Fine what?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well since your a vampire I was thinking maybe I should 'pretend' to put my life in danger and then maybe some how I could explore how this guy acts and all of that stuff." I said.

"You are one complicated girl you know that?" He asked.

"I try." I said laughing.

"Whatever since you want to do this whole thing what do you have in mind."

"Well..."

* * *

"Ella they're coming!" I heard Ryan yell at me.

I waved him over to me as he came over and lightly pushed me against the wall. "When I tell you scream as loud as possible." He opened up his mouth and placed it against my neck. "Scream." I screamed as loud as possible as it echoed thinking people in other countries could hear me.

"God your going to make someone deaf." He mumbled.

"Sorry." I said.

* * *

**Hailey's P.O.V.**

Everyone was walking around the city so I could get familiar with the place and check the city for any vampire attacks. While Patrick was rambling on about some history I had my headphones in while blaring music and nod banging to it. "HAILEY!" I heard him mouth my name. I put my ipod on pause and put out one of my headphones.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" He asked to me annoyed.

"Nope." I said putting my ipod back on and headphone too.

As the first song ended there was complete silence until there was a bloody scream that echoed through the whole city which made everyone jump.

"What was that?" Asked Pete in a whisper.

"A scream from a girl jackass." I said whispering back.

"Look I don't need any of your crap." He said now in a normal tone.

"Oh wah wah, poor baby. You can't even handle a fifteen year old." I said pretending to cry.

"Don't tempt me." He said putting out his fist.

"Ok enough you two." Said Joe coming in between us.

I rolled my eye and continued to walk up to an alleyway but I stopped when I heard talking.

"I don't hear anyone coming." Said a girl's voice.

"Just wait I hear them." Said another voice that sounded like the same voice from earlier when I first came here.

"Hailey where are you?" I heard Taylor yell.

I waved her over along with everyone else as I told them what I heard.

"Let me see." Said Patrick as he pulled his head into the alleyway.

"Well?" Everyone asked.

"She's pretty." He said now smiling.

Great, my brother is in love.

Love it?

Hate it?

Leave a review and I'll post another chapter fokes!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while been busy/lazy. Thank you x.songbird.x and karen87 for reviewing! And if you people are wonder if William Beckett will be appearing more in the story later on (probley the next chapter but I'm not making any promises).

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING OF FALL OUT BOY EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTERS!

* * *

Everyone stood there trying not to laugh at what Patrick just said but of course Taylor started to crack up but I kicked her hard in the shin. "Fuck!" She hissed at me while hoping on her right foot. I just smiled at her like nothing was wrong but she just gave me the death glare.

"You did that on purpose!" Taylor whispered to me.

"No I didn't, and besides you can't keep your big mouth shut." I whispered back to her.

"What? No I don't!" She yelled loud enough for mostly all of Chicago to hear!

"Exhibit A." I said smirking while arms crossed over my chest.

"Oh, you little brat." She hissed again at me.

"Shut up big mouth, you might get us in trouble." I mocked her.

We started to yell at another not even knowing what was going on with the guys. "Taylor and Hailey stop fighting." Joe said trying to stop us. But we kept fighting like two little kids over something stupid. "Taylor Anne and Hailey Nicole shut up!" Patrick seriously yelled at us. That was our weakness, calling us by our full names besides our last names. Taylor hated her middle name but I love mine for some reason. _Hailey Nicole _such a pretty name, better than _Taylor Anne _bleck!

"Guys where is Pete and Andy? They didn't come out of the alley after we chased off Ryan-" Patrick started to talk but Taylor cut him off by squealing like a preppy girl.

"OMG you saw _the _Ryan Johnson in the alley?!" She said jumping up and down happily. "Wait...did you do anything to him? I swear if you did I will kill you!" Now she was angry...wow this girl can do it all! Beats me when I'm PMSing.

"Wait who is this Ryan guy?" I asked butting into this conversation.

"Ryan is Taylor's ex. boyfriend who is seriously still in love with her but-" Joe started to explain things but Taylor cut him off.

"OK! She dosen't know the rest of the details, she's too young anyway."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest while giving a puppy dog pout. "Please can I know?"

"NO!" Everyone yelled at me together.

Wow...note to self: Hide in room until the end of month so that everyone can get over their period.

It was quiet for a second until I saw a blinding pair of headlights come towards us, a black car that looked straight from the 70s came towards us. The car was nice and pretty cool (it had a freakin' white bat on the hood awesome!), inside the driver and passenger seats was Andy and Pete who were smirking.

"Guess what we found?" Pete asked pointing to the backseat.

We all looked in the back to see two people, one of them was a girl who was passed out cold. "Some strange girl, what are we going to do with her?" Joe asked annoyed.

"She looks like a new girl in town, maybe we should let her stay with Taylor just until she gets used to this place." Taylor rolled her eyes at the fact that we didn't have much room at her apartment. Everyone looked at her with pleading eyes, she rolled her and said fine. "Thanks sis I owe you big time." Said Patrick smiling and getting into the car with Joe.

"Yeah whatever-hey what are you doing?" She asked angrily.

"Going home...why?"

"You're going to make us walk all the way home? That's like four blocks away and who knows what is out there." God, can she ever shut up?

So walking home with my sister who is seriously ticked off at the fact that we have to walk home and she has to shelter a girl we had never met before. I personally was kinda on the fence about her. What if she was some kind of freaky vampire killer who could disguise herself as a human and then thing you know you're laying dead on the floor with no blood left. Or maybe she was just a regular girl who was new in town and just got caught by this vampire.

About a few minutes into walking Taylor was starting to get annoying by looking past her shoulder every second. "Would you knock it off? No scary vampire or man wants you trust me." I mumbled while putting in my ear buds and starting to play my music again. She rolled her eyes as we turned a corner finally making it to the apartment without another word. After making it up the crappy stairs Taylor opened the door and turned on the lights as I looked over at the clock to see it was late.

I walked to my room wanting to get out of my clothes and into something comfy. I slammed my door shut and walked to my dresser pulling out a yellow tank top and gray shorts. I slipped on the clothes and put on the new ones. I went and jumped onto my bed closing my eyes as my body felt like a ton. But my mind was racing of how many things were happening in only a short amount of time.

My parents died sending me to live with my older sister and coming to find out that I live in a city with vampires then my brother is a vampire hunter. I became enemies with a jackass vampire (aka Pete) and nearly get killed by one. And then this whole vampire group called _The Dandies_ was really starting to freak me out.

This is so more than one fifteen year old can handle.

I opened my eyes to see a derby hat sitting on the edge of the bed. I crawled over and grabbed the hat and looked over at it for a second to see it was just a regular old hat but it did smell a bit. Something caught my eye to see it was an old picture from the 1920s with a woman and man smiling. The woman was wearing a old dress with the necklace that I was wearing and the man was wearing a simple suit with the hat that I was holding.

The door opened to see it was Taylor and I threw the stuff behind my back. "What are you doing?"She asked giving me a curious look.

"Nothing, now what do you want?" I asked in a sorta shaky tone while putting the stuff underneath my comforter.

She came into the room and sat down on a seat next to the window viewing downtown. "I was thinking about this girl and if we should let her stay with us. Would you be fine with it?" She asked now looking at me. "Uh sure as long as she doesn't go through my stuff." I said. "No really, now go to bed it's late."

Taylor walked towards the door and shut it behind her after she left. I took a deep breath and pulled out the picture and hat looking at them for the last time before crashing into bed. I put the belongings underneath my bed and crawled underneath the covers closing my eyes then falling asleep.

* * *

Love it?

Hate it?

Read and review please!


End file.
